Un matin de Décembre
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Les fées nous échappent. Elles sont radieuses, on ne peut les saisir et, ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir, on l'aime éternellement." Jules Renard. "Quand je me réveille ce matin d'hiver, la première chose que je remarque est la neige […]; mes yeux accrochent quelque chose, sur une des tuiles de la fenêtre d'à-côté, qui donne sur ma salle de bain. Ça brille, dans l'aurore qui se lève..."
1. Une rencontre inattendue

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Une idée d'OS qui m'est venue en écoutant « la fée » de Zaz… je n'apprécie pas plus que ça la chanteuse, mais j'ai trouvé le texte très beau (après recherche, il a été écrit par Raphaël, voilà pourquoi je l'apprécie XD), et j'ai décidé de faire une songfic ! [pour changer…] (toi, mets-la en veilleuse)._**

**_Ce sera donc un two-shot, pour une fois ! Ah, et non, vous n'êtes pas fous, c'est bien un rating T… hé ouais, pas de lemon, juste un peu de douceur parfois, ça fait du bien. Ça change des inepties violentes et un tant soit peu perverses que je vous sors en temps normal… alors profitez !_**

**_J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous faire découvrir un sujet que j'apprécie beaucoup, étant très branchée contes et fantastique, en vous invitant dans le monde des fées… j'espère réveiller l'âme d'enfant qui sommeille en chacun de vous ! :)  
Je me suis inspirée d'un film qui passait quand j'étais jeune [... la honte… les 90's, quoi…] (tais-toi -_-'), « Hook ou la revanche du Capitaine Crochet », pour celles et ceux qui connaissent. Pour les autres… je vous invite à le regarder. C'est aussi un hommage à Robin Williams, un grand homme qui aura bercé mon enfance et qui est parti rejoindre son Pays Imaginaire… _**

**_En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise, les critiques construites sont bienvenues !_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

**_Votre dévouée A-Harlem._**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

**_Un matin de Décembre, Paris._**

Quand je me réveille ce matin d'hiver, la première chose que je remarque est la neige. Elle tapisse le sol, les vitres, recouvre tout de son manteau immaculé. Je sors de la chaleur de mes draps et je traverse ma chambre, pour ouvrir ma fenêtre et inspirer l'air froid.  
Les yeux clos, je hume longuement ce parfum glacé et revigorant, en songeant que Noël est bientôt là – je vais devoir me mettre sérieusement à préparer mes cadeaux à envoyer à mes parents, ma sœur Robin et mon frère Ace, à l'autre bout du monde.

Je tends le bras pour décrocher une stalactite et je creuse la neige sur le linteau sous ma fenêtre – j'habite sous les toits d'un vieil immeuble parisien, les chambres de bonne, comme ils appellent ça. Je suis bien, ici, c'est vieillot, pas vraiment donné, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Non, en vérité… il me manque quelque chose. Je déteste être tout seul, et c'est le propre de ce que je suis, en ce moment : en pleine solitude. J'ai encore du mal à me faire des amis, hormis un ou deux, et j'ai horreur de ça. Pas de copine non plus, ni ici ni ailleurs.

Je m'étire en bâillant et je me penche pour contempler le vide sous moi, les six étages de chute libre si je bascule en avant. Je souris et je laisse tomber une poignée de neige, qui s'éparpille avec le vent ; je suis les flocons du regard et mes yeux accrochent quelque chose, sur une des tuiles de la fenêtre d'à-côté, qui donne sur ma salle de bain.

Ça brille, dans l'aurore qui se lève.

Intrigué, je tends la main et j'écarte le petit monticule de neige qui recouvre ce que mon regard a capté. Mon cœur rate un battement, et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

**_« Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi, sur les gouttières ruisselantes »_**

Un papillon… ?

Non. C'est beaucoup plus gros. Les ailes sont semblables, mais les motifs sont étranges, plus alambiqués, et la membrane semble encore plus délicate. J'époussette les dessins et je découvre le corps qui se dissimule sous les ailes – un corps de femme.  
Minuscule, une quinzaine de centimètres de haut. Elle est presque nue et recroquevillée sur elle-même, et bleuie de froid.

… j'hallucine. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible, parce que ce que j'ai sous le nez, c'est une fée. Elle a de longs cheveux roux, et une peau pâle, hérissée de frissons.  
Je me frotte les yeux en me demandant si la pollution de Paris ne me monte pas un peu trop à la tête, et je me rapproche pour la contempler de plus près. Est-ce qu'elle est… réelle… ? je la touche du bout des doigts et son joli visage se crispe d'inconfort – je dois lui faire mal.

C'est pas vrai, je rêve éveillé. Les fées, ça n'existe pas. Pas plus que les trolls, les korrigans et les elfes, ou tous ces trucs fantastiques qui peuplent les livres que ma mère me lisait quand j'étais petit.

Je glisse mes mains sous elle et je la soulève délicatement, en la ramenant à l'intérieur ; quelqu'un me fait peut-être une blague… ?

Mais elle a l'air plus vraie qu'une petite poupée animée, et elle bouge beaucoup trop pour un objet quelconque.

**_« Je l'ai trouvée sur un toit dans sa traine brûlante »_**

Elle est recroquevillée dans ses ailes, et je m'aperçois qu'elles sont brûlées ; comme si elle s'était approchée trop près du soleil et qu'elle était directement retombée ici.

Je vais m'asseoir près de mon radiateur et je la dépose sur mes genoux, tout en continuant de penser que je délire à mille pour cent. Les études me grillent le cerveau. L'eau glacée coule sur mes jambes, alors que le givre qui la recouvre fond peu à peu. Elle tremble, mais c'est bon signe – je préfère ça plutôt que la voir inerte. Je n'ose pas la reprendre dans mes mains, ou la déplacer d'un petit centimètre, j'ai terriblement peur de lui faire mal. Elle a l'air si fragile…

Elle cligne des yeux et je me penche pour la contempler, toujours stupéfait. Ses bras se croisent sur sa poitrine et elle ramène ses genoux sous son menton en frissonnant – ce qui lui reste de vêtements est dans un sale état, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais elle l'a échappée belle, c'est certain. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, hein… ? Elle me remarque enfin et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand – elle a l'air terrifiée. Ma taille doit lui faire peur, et puis… est-ce qu'elle a déjà seulement vu un humain de sa vie… ?

J'attrape un de mes tee-shirts abandonné sur le parquet et je la soulève doucement pour la déposer dans le tissu et la couvrir un peu, en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

- T'en fais pas, je vais pas te faire de mal, murmuré-je.

Est-ce qu'elle me comprend… ?  
L'air froid de l'hiver s'engouffre dans la chambre et je vais fermer la fenêtre, pour qu'elle n'ait pas plus froid. Au passage, je fouille dans le tiroir de ma commode, en m'assurant qu'elle est toujours près du radiateur, sur ma chaise. Elle me regarde faire et serre la couture de mon tee-shirt sur ses épaules, craintive.

… si je rêve éveillé, je me demande où est-ce que ça va me mener.

**_« C'était un matin, ça sentait le café, tout était recouvert de givre »_**

Je trouve un dé à coudre et je vais le remplir d'eau, en me demandant aussi ce que boivent les fées. Elle recule quand je reviens vers elle et observe, méfiante, le dé que je dépose à côté d'elle.

- … c'est de l'eau. Tu en veux… ?

Elle se traîne jusqu'à lui et jette un regard à l'intérieur, avant de me jeter un coup d'œil circonspect. Ses yeux sont noisettes, très doux, mais ma présence ne la rassure pas, je le sens bien. Tout comme sa présence m'intrigue… on est si différents. On a tellement de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre.

Elle trempe ses mains dans l'eau et les porte à sa bouche, avant d'avaler une goutte et de recommencer, moins sur la défensive – apparemment, ça lui convient. Je retourne à ma cuisine en marchant à reculons, et je me sers à tâtons une tasse de café, dont l'odeur embaume l'appartement. Une odeur qui me tient éveillé, et qui me donne vraiment le sentiment de ne pas rêver.

Les rêves n'ont pas de parfum. Et ne sont pas aussi réels, malgré la présence pour le moins incongrue de la petite fée.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant… ?  
Et je ne sais toujours pas si elle me comprend ou non.

- … je vais prendre une douche, je reviens vite. Et on va voir… ce que j'peux faire pour toi. D'accord ?

Elle se mord la lèvre et se pelotonne dans la manche de mon tee-shirt ; je prends ça pour un oui et je me détourne pour rejoindre ma salle de bain, où une douche chaude m'attend.  
L'eau dénoue mes muscles tendus et je laisse libre cours à mes pensées, alors que l'eau ruisselle sur ma peau.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ? est-ce que je dois en parler à quelqu'un, l'emmener quelque part… essayer de communiquer avec elle ? Elle a l'air vraiment mal en point, en plus de ça. Mais je sais à peine prendre soin de moi quand j'ai un rhume, alors m'occuper d'une fée aux ailes brûlées…

**_« Elle s'était cachée sous un livre et la lune finissait ivre »_**

Je ferme les robinets, j'attrape ma serviette et je me sèche à la va-vite, avant de passer des fringues propres et de me démêler les cheveux ; mes pas me ramènent dans ma chambre-salon et je m'aperçois que la fée s'est traînée jusqu'à l'étagère qui soutient mes livres de cours. Elle est blottie près des pages, dans la lumière du soleil qui se lève, alors que la lune disparaît dans le ciel qui s'éclaircit.  
Je m'approche et je tends le doigt pour toucher ses ailes, et une grimace contracte ses traits – je me sens aussitôt coupable, et je lui ouvre mes mains pour qu'elle vienne s'y mettre, si l'envie lui en prend.

Elle me jette un regard à travers ses ailes, intimidée, et considère mes doigts avec beaucoup de prudence.

- … viens. Je vais faire attention, promis.

Elle se redresse, chancelle un peu et grimpe sur ma paume, où elle s'assoit en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Je vais vers mon lit et je l'installe sur mon oreiller, en lui tendant à nouveau mon tee-shirt ; elle le tire sur elle et me regarde sortir mon ordinateur, intriguée.  
Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois chercher : « comment soigner une fée » ? « nourriture pour fée » ?... je me sens ridicule.

Et elle me regarde toujours de ses grands yeux irisés, sous sa frange rousse. Je réfléchis sans lâcher son regard, en me creusant la tête autant que je le peux. Mes doigts courent sur le clavier, et mon moteur de recherches m'affiche toute une liste de résultats.

**_« Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi et sa traine est brûlée »_**

Tous ont l'air de s'accorder sur plusieurs points : les fées sont végétariennes. Pas de bol, je suis un gros consommateur de viande, mais je devrais avoir de quoi la nourrir en attendant de trouver mieux. J'ai du miel et des fruits, et il est noté partout qu'elles en raffolent.  
Et pour la soigner… je ne trouve rien. Je vais de site en site, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres… mais toujours rien. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour elle, et que ses ailes resteront abîmées pour toujours.

Elle a l'air abattue, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

- … tu as une maison ?

La petite fée relève la tête, soupire et désigne le ciel.

… non, je ne peux décidément rien faire pour elle. Je ne sais rien de toutes ces choses, mon âme d'enfant a oublié et je n'ai plus l'imagination de mes cinq ans pour trouver une solution à son problème.  
Je reporte mon attention sur mon ordinateur et je me remets à chercher, en espérant trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle. Quelque chose touche mon tee-shirt, et je lui jette un coup d'œil – la petite fée tire timidement sur le tissu pour attirer mon regard.

- … oui ?

Elle montre mon carnet, sur mon bureau ; je me lève, prends un crayon et les lui ramène, avant de lui ouvrir et de sortir une mine de mon criterium pour la lui donner. Elle la prend, s'agenouille sur la page et commence à tracer des lettres – je me demande dans quelle langue est-ce qu'elle s'exprime…  
Je la regarde faire et se déplacer sur la page qu'elle est en train de remplir. Elle écrit très doucement, et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la taille de ce que j'utilise ou si elle réfléchit pour parler français – parce que clairement, c'est ainsi qu'elle écrit.

**_« Elle doit bien savoir qu'elle ne peut pas, ne pourra jamais plus voler »_**

« C'est quand la pleine lune ? »

… la pleine lune ?

J'exhume mon agenda de mon sac d'étudiant et je fouille les pages pour trouver le calendrier. Ah, ben, c'est pour bientôt, tiens.

- Ce soir, normalement. Pourquoi ?

Elle reprend son tracé et je m'assois près d'elle, en faisant attention à mes gestes ; je suis sûr qu'un courant d'air peut l'envoyer valser sur le parquet.  
La fée repose la mine et je me penche pour lire sa jolie écriture bouclée, ponctuée de lettrines et d'arabesques – c'est mignon.

« Pour me soigner. Il faut la pleine lune. Et de la sauge. »

De la sauge ? Et où est-ce que je trouve ça, moi ? Sûrement dans une herboristerie… il y a plein de ces trucs-là, dans Paris. Et puis zut, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! là-bas, ils seront capables de m'aider – je peux leur inventer un bobard, sans avoir besoin de dire que j'ai une vraie fée chez moi. Et de toute manière, s'ils ne me croient pas fou, ils vont vouloir la voir, et beaucoup de gens seront susceptibles de lui faire du mal.  
Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Mais je doute que de la sauge et de la pleine lune soient suffisants pour la réparer – ses ailes sont dans un état déplorable, et même elle, est couverte de blessures. Rien de grave, mais je pense qu'elle va rester dans mon monde pendant un long moment…

**_« D'autres ont essayé avant elle, encore avant, une autre était là »_**

Internet et sa magie m'apprennent que les fées aux ailes brûlées ont sûrement été frappées par la foudre. C'est vrai que la ville a essuyé un orage assez violent, il y a trois jours, après une journée particulièrement douce ; puis le temps s'est refroidi, et la neige est arrivée. Alors… ça fait trois jours qu'elle est ici… ?

- Je vais essayer de te trouver ça. Il te faut autre chose… ?

Elle secoue la tête et se réinstalle près de moi pour contempler l'écran de l'ordinateur. Toutes les indications sont claires et nettes – les fées aux ailes brisées ne peuvent plus voler, il n'y a plus rien pour les réparer. Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme ça pour elle, et j'essayerai quand même.

En attendant, il faut que j'aille dans une herboristerie pour trouver de quoi la soigner, et tout simplement m'occuper d'elle par la même occasion.

- Je vais devoir aller en cours… tu sais ce que c'est, les cours… ?

Elle penche la tête en fronçant les sourcils, et je soupire en me grattant la tête. Pas évident d'expliquer le concept de l'école à quelqu'un qui vit d'herbe et de rosée…

- … apprendre un métier ? risqué-je.

Elle approuve et je cherche mon réveil du regard – je vais être à la bourre si je m'attarde trop.

- Je reviens à dix-huit heures, d'accord… ? essaye de te reposer.

La fée ouvre de grands yeux, et je comprends que l'heure à laquelle je fais référence lui est totalement inconnue.

- … quand le soleil sera presque couché, je serai là.

Elle regarde le ciel, acquiesce et me regarde préparer mon sac ; j'y range mon ordinateur, mon carnet et mon crayon, et j'enfile mes chaussures, un pull et une veste. Je songe à quel point je suis frigorifié, et je me demande si elle a assez chaud, surtout que ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements ne cache rien de son corps. Je trouverai bien quelque chose. En attendant, mon tee-shirt a l'air de lui convenir pour se blottir dedans.  
J'ouvre mon placard et je sors le miel et les fruits confits que je garde en pot, en les ouvrant pour qu'elle puisse y goûter si elle en a envie ; je les ramène sur ma table de chevet et je lui souris, en essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible.

- … à ce soir ?

Elle me dévisage avec prudence et me tourne le dos en tirant ma manche sur mes épaules.

OK, je prends note – les fées sont méfiantes. En même temps… face à quelqu'un qui fait 20 fois sa taille, qui ne le serait pas ? j'espère qu'elle aura un peu plus confiance en moi avec le temps.

**_« Je l'ai trouvé repliée sous ses ailes et j'ai cru qu'elle avait froid… »_**

**_._**

. . . . .

.

**_Le même jour, un soir de Décembre, Paris._**

Je pousse la porte de l'herboristerie d'Hippocrate dans la rue Saint-André des Arts. Je suis déjà passé plusieurs fois devant cette boutique, sans jamais m'y être arrêté – je ne suis pas branché plantes et autres trucs, mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure. C'est à une trentaine de minutes en métro de l'université, et j'ai encore le temps d'aller dans une mercerie pour trouver des vêtements à la taille que je cherche.

L'homme qui m'accueille a l'air plutôt agréable, et je dois avoir l'air du type qui ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait ici.

- … je peux vous être utile… ?

- Oui, je… voudrais de la sauge, s'il vous plaît.

- Sous quelle forme ?

… oui, je me sens con. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, de la sauge. Une plante ? du bois ? des fleurs… ? tout ça à la fois ? Je n'ai pas pensé à demander à la petite fée ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Je me gratte la nuque et l'homme attend toujours patiemment, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je… je sais pas trop, c'est compliqué. C'est pour une amie, elle m'envoie en chercher, et…

- Pour quelle utilisation ?

- Pour des soins, apparemment.

- Oh. Alors il vous faut un onguent.

… je me sens encore à la fois très con et très inculte. Un onguent ? je ne sais pas ce que c'est non plus. Une pommade, je pense… ?

- Je… crois, oui, c'est pour appliquer sur des plaies.

- Je vais vous préparer ça, ou vous pensez que votre amie pourra le faire ?

J'ai la vision fugitive de la petite fée en train de faire de la bouillie de sauge dans un bol et je souris pour moi-même – elle n'en aura jamais la force physique, et moi je suis trop brute pour faire ça comme il le faut.

- Non, il vaut mieux que vous le fassiez. Vous pourrez me dire ce que vous mettez dedans ?

- Juste de la sauge, sourit-il en disparaissant derrière le rideau de la boutique.

Bon, ben, OK. Est-ce que j'ai le choix, de toute manière… ? et puis, la fée saura me dire tout de suite si c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Je me demande ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si ce n'est pas ça. Se mettre en colère ?je l'imagine piailler et essayer de me frapper, et je rigole tout seul. Elle a quand même l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère…

Et je ne sais même pas son nom. Je ne lui ai pas donné le mien non plus… pas très civilisé, tout ça. Et est-ce qu'elle a seulement un nom ? J'essaye de m'imaginer lequel lui irait le mieux, mais je ne trouve rien. Si nom elle a, est-ce qu'il est prononçable dans notre langue ? est-ce qu'il a une signification ? est-ce qu'il ressemble à ceux des filles de mon monde… ?  
Il faudrait que j'essaye de l'appeler Géraldine, pour voir. J'suis sûr qu'elle va devenir toute rouge et brandir le poing, tiens. Ou elle va me planter une mine dans l'œil.

Le rideau s'écarte et l'homme me tend un petit pot de verre rempli d'une pâte qui ressemble à du pesto, à bien y regarder.

… pas sûr que ça soit aussi bon.

- Super, merci. Combien je vous dois… ?

- Quinze euros, s'il vous plait.

… j'espère que ça va marcher, ce truc. J'ai l'impression qu'en cueillir moi-même aurait été plus rapide, mais quand j'y pense… je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemble la sauge…

Bah, je chercherai.

Je le remercie d'un sourire et je sors, avant de courir pour attraper le bus qui me passe devant le nez. La mercerie est à l'autre bout de la rue et j'ai la flemme de marcher, surtout que tout ça m'éloigne de chez moi.  
Le soir tombe vite, à présent – il est dix-sept heures trente et j'ai promis d'être là au soleil couchant, et je ne veux pas décevoir la petite fée qui doit peut-être attendre son remède avec impatience.

La mercerie est minuscule, tenue par une femme qui doit se demander ce qu'un homme fait ici. Boarf, je ne suis plus à ça près, aujourd'hui… Je m'avance et elle me regarde arriver, intriguée.

- … euh, bonsoir, je… cherche des vêtements de la plus petite taille possible.

- … je vous demande pardon ?

Raaaah.

- … pour une poupée, mentis-je.

- Vous connaissez ses mensurations ?

Je m'empourpre violemment et la femme hausse un sourcil, en attendant que je poursuive.  
Les mensurations de la fée ? ben, je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardée, en fait. J'ai même évité, puisqu'elle n'a presque plus de vêtements. Et j'ai l'impression que trop la reluquer m'apporterait de gros ennuis.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je dirai… qu'elle mesure quinze centimètres à tout casser, de la tête aux pieds.

- Je vois… vous avez des indications un peu plus claires… ?

Je réfléchis en me creusant la tête, en essayant de me rappeler de l'allure de la fée blottie dans mes mains. Bon, ben, puisqu'il faut y aller…

- … une femme, en miniature. J'vois pas comment mieux la décrire.

- … d'où vient votre poupée ? s'étonne-t-elle.

J't'en pose, moi, des questions ?!

Comment est-ce que je vais justifier ça ? En lui disant que j'ai trouvé une…

… ah, ouais. Ça va lui rabattre le caquet, tiens.

- J'ai trouvé une fée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et j'ai besoin de l'habiller. Ça vous va ?

Elle écarquille les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire et de secouer la tête.

- Très bien, monsieur le mystérieux. Va pour des vêtements de fée.

Elle fouille dans ses tiroirs et je la regarde faire, intrigué. Elle sort un carnet à dessin et commence à tracer des lignes, et je reconnais un patron pour une petite robe – ma mère en fait, parfois, pour ma petite sœur. Pour les déguisements, tout ça. Je ne sais pas si la fée va aimer… j'espère.

- Vous avez une préférence pour la couleur… ?

- … et avec _plein_ de couleurs, c'est possible ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors mettez les trucs les plus colorés. J'crois qu'elle va préférer ça.

La femme prend note et me montre un modèle qu'elle vient de crayonner. Je n'ai pas tellement de goûts en matière de vêtements de fille, mais c'a l'air plutôt pas mal.

- … ça peut être prêt pour ce soir… ?

- … ce soir ?

- Euh, ouais. Au moins une… ? tenté-je, suppliant.

Je sais, je veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et… d'autres trucs qui sont à la crémière, bref. Je demande beaucoup, mais je suis un peu désespéré. Et puis, la fée m'attend et ça, c'est vraiment pas facile à expliquer au commun des mortels.

- Je peux en faire deux, mais pas plus. D'ici une heure, environ.

Une heure… ? le soleil sera couché…

Mais j'ai le temps de rentrer, de demander son avis à la petite fée avant de revenir. Et ça, c'est vraiment pas bête.

- Si je reviens dans trente minutes, vous aurez le temps de faire au moins une des robes avec des mensurations ?

- Je vous attends, sourit-elle en rangeant son carnet dans son tiroir.

Je détale aussitôt vers la porte, et je cours dans la rue pour attraper la prochaine rame de métro. Non mais j'vous jure… qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour une fée…

Je me rends compte à quel point tout ça est en train de prendre un tour complètement fou. Je suis là, en plein Paris, à courir partout pour habiller et soigner une fée que j'ai trouvée le matin même sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Autant dire que ma journée a été complètement perturbée. J'ai passé mes heures de cours à rêvasser et à penser à elle, à ce qui l'avait conduite ici, et à ce qu'était sa vie avant de se retrouver à agonir sur les tuiles d'un immeuble parisien.  
Je m'engouffre dans la bouche de métro et je prends la rame qui va m'emmener directement à l'arrêt où mon immeuble se trouve. Les portes se referment et je regarde les quais défiler à la fenêtre, pensif.

Zoro a regardé par-dessus mon épaule pendant le cours, et ma page internet était restée ouverte sur les soins pour les fées. Il m'a dévisagé et je lui ai tiré la langue – très mature, comme réaction. Il a secoué la tête en marmonnant que le célibat me défonçait les hémisphères, et a remis le nez dans son ordinateur. J'ai fermé la page en me rendant compte que beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur les onglets qui s'y alignaient, et j'ai essayé d'être le plus attentif possible au cours, mais en vain.

J'ai passé un temps fou à regarder la pendule, en n'ayant qu'une seule hâte – rentrer chez moi, pour voir si je n'avais pas halluciné.

Je sors du métro et je traverse la rue en courant, mes clés à la main ; je déverrouille l'entrée et je monte les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Et si elle était partie… ?  
Je ne peux pas m'expliquer l'angoisse que je ressens. Mes clés claquent dans la serrure, je pousse la porte et mon regard tombe sur mon lit défait.

… la petite fée est là et mâchonne un abricot confit.

Elle regarde le ciel, le soleil presque couché, me jette un coup d'œil et me sourit légèrement. Mon visage doit s'apaiser, parce que ses traits s'illuminent, et elle a l'air joyeuse à présent.

- … je dois repartir, je vais avoir quelque chose pour toi à te ramener, mais j'ai ton onguent. Ça te va ? proposé-je en lui ouvrant le pot.

Elle tend le bras, trempe son doigt minuscule dedans et le porte à sa bouche, avant de hocher la tête.  
Je me sens déjà plus utile que ce matin, j'ai réussi à lui ramener ce qu'elle voulait. Bon… comment est-ce que je lui demande ses mensurations sans passer pour un pervers… ?  
Je prends une feuille blanche que je pose sur le lit, mon crayon, et je tapote le papier.

- Tu veux bien t'allonger là ? j'ai besoin d'avoir ta taille, s'il te plaît.

Elle plisse les yeux, fronce le nez mais se lève tout de même pour faire ce que je lui demande. Elle s'étend sur le dos, passe un bras sur sa poitrine et pose sa main entre ses jambes, le regard noir. Ça rejoint ce que je pensais – l'exhibitionnisme, c'est pas son truc. Je trace le contour de son corps avec mon crayon, en priant pour que ça suffise à la mercière pour faire sa robe.

- Tu veux bien te mettre de profil… ?

Elle s'exécute et essaye de rester la plus immobile possible, mais elle pouffe de rire quand mon crayon la chatouille en épousant ses formes. Je récupère ma feuille en la remerciant et je me redresse, en la rangeant dans ma poche.

- Dis… c'est quoi, ton nom ? moi c'est Luffy.

Elle me fait signe de me rapprocher et tapote ma main, que j'ouvre pour la lui présenter ; avec ses doigts, elle trace des lettres dans ma paume. N, A, M, I.

- … Nami ?

Elle hoche la tête et remet le nez dans le pot d'onguent, visiblement très contente. Je quitte le lit et je retire ma montre, avant de la poser près d'elle.

- Tu vois, les aiguilles qui sont ici… ? quand elles seront là…

Je désigne le huit et le douze.

- … je serai rentré. Et la lune sera haute un peu plus tard. Ça te va ?

Nami acquiesce et se rassoit dans mon tee-shirt, avant d'agiter la main quand je sors à nouveau.  
Et rebelote, je cours à travers les rues pour retourner à la mercerie, où la femme doit attendre l'adolescent bizarre qui a trouvé une fée à sa fenêtre. Je ris de moi-même et je laisse le métro me porter dans Paris, vers la boutique illuminée, à cette heure-ci.  
C'est haletant que je pousse la porte, mon papier à la main, avec les contours de Nami. La femme me sourit et prend la feuille que je lui tends, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- … c'est vraiment petit, comme mesures.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est le modèle de ma fée, souris-je. Et il faudrait des dos-nu, pour passer les ailes.

L'honnêteté radicale, c'est ce qui empêche parfois les gens de vous poser des questions, et c'a l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Plutôt que d'inventer une histoire de poupée où je m'emmêlerais les pinceaux…

- Dans une heure, je pourrais vous en avoir fait deux, mais pas plus. Le reste sera prêt demain soir.

- Ça m'ira.

Je n'ai plus qu'à ronger mon frein en attendant que les robes soient prêtes. Je me plante peut-être totalement, mais tant pis, je ne peux pas la laisser sans fringues par le temps qui fait. Et puis, question classe et distinction, avoir une fille tout le temps nue dans son appartement, ça le fait pas. Même si elle fait quinze centimètres de haut.  
Je fais les cent pas, pendant que le bruit d'une machine à coudre résonne dans l'arrière-boutique. Et dans le temps imparti, la femme revient, avec deux minuscules bouts de tissu dans les mains. C'est vif, coloré, exactement comme je le pensais.

- C'est extra, j'suis sûr que ça va lui plaire. Trois autres pour demain… ?

- C'est bon pour moi. Même heure ?

- Dix-sept heures, ça serait parfait. Alors, ça coûte combien, des habits de fée, si je vous règle tout… ?

- Cinquante. Mille.

Je m'étouffe et elle rit en secouant la tête.

- Je plaisante… cinquante euros, ça ira.

Nami va être _obligée_ de les aimer. Sinon, je lui fais avaler sa sauge.  
Elle me coûte aussi cher qu'un chaton, quoi. Mais elle a plus de conversation qu'un félidé, alors ça compense. Je glisse un billet à la femme et je prends le sac qu'elle me tend, en me demandant comment la petite fée va réagir quand je vais lui ramener ça.

- À demain, alors. Merci encore… !

Elle me regarde partir en souriant – je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un gosse paumé, et légèrement cinglé et mythomane par-dessus le marché. Tant pis.

Je refais le chemin inverse en regardant la lune se refléter dans la Seine ; pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a demandé la pleine lune ? parce qu'elle préfère ? ou est-ce qu'il y a une raison liée à sa guérison ? je dois penser à le lui demander. Ou alors, est-ce que je ne risque pas de me montrer trop curieux… ? elle n'a peut-être pas envie de m'en parler.  
Je me prends trop la tête.

À l'appartement, Nami est toujours là, sur mon oreiller. Elle regarde la lune, assise en tailleur, et démêle ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

… j'ai pas de peigne pour elle, malheureusement.

Elle tourne la tête et regarde le sachet que j'ai à la main avec intérêt et curiosité ; en souriant, je l'ouvre et je dépose les robes sur le lit, en attendant son verdict. J'ai le sentiment que ça sera quitte ou double – soit elle va adorer… soit elle va me les faire bouffer.  
… on dirait que la première option est de mise. Elle prend une des robes et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures, avant de relever le nez et de m'offrir un grand sourire. Bon point pour toi, mon vieux Luffy. C'est pas ce soir que tu mangeras de la robe.

Je me détourne pour la laisser s'habiller, et j'ouvre ma fenêtre pour vérifier si la lune est assez haute, mais on a encore un peu de temps pour ça. Le soleil est à peine couché.

Je me retourne et je la vois se tortiller pour s'observer, perplexe ; je décroche le petit miroir de ma salle de bain et je le lui apporte, pour qu'elle puise se mirer dedans. Aussitôt, elle tourne sur elle-même en souriant – coquette, on dirait. Elle me fait penser à la fée Clochette dans Peter Pan, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer son reflet. Sauf que Nami n'a pas l'air de se trouver de défaut de hanches.

- … ça te plaît ? c'est assez joli ?

Elle acquiesce et lisse les plis de la robe, satisfaite.  
Je regarde ses ailes qui retombent dans son dos, et je me demande si elle est capable de les déployer. J'aimerais les voir, mais je pense que ça doit être douloureux pour elle. On verra demain si l'onguent fera effet.

- Tu veux commencer… ?

Nami grimpe sur la main que je lui tends, et je m'assois près de la fenêtre, en frissonnant dans l'air glacé qui s'engouffre par l'ouverture. Au moins, elle n'a pas froid, lovée entre mes doigts. Je pose le pot de sauge près d'elle et elle prend l'ourlet de la robe pour la tirer par-dessus sa tête. Je la contemple sans rien dire et un coup de pied dans la phalange m'indique que c'est un comportement très déplacé – elle me foudroie du regard.

- … euh, désolé, bafouillé-je en détournant aussitôt le regard.

Je la sens s'agiter au creux de ma paume, la robe s'accroche à mes doigts et je prends mon mal en patience. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se tartiner, mais je ne cherche pas à l'aider – la regarder nue ne passe déjà pas, alors la tripoter, hein…  
Une fois entièrement recouverte de pâte de sauge, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et contemple la lune, avec l'air d'être terriblement mélancolique. Je baisse la tête et je la regarde, en me rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas touché à ses ailes.

- … t'en mets pas dessus… ?

Elle secoue la tête, mais je suis du genre obstiné ; je trempe mon doigt dans l'onguent et, très délicatement, j'en étale sur ses ailes. Elle soupire et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras – elle doit penser que ça ne sert à rien mais moi, je veux avoir l'espoir de la voir revoler un jour. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein… ?  
J'essaye d'être le plus doux possible – c'a l'air de lui faire terriblement mal, et je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. C'est dingue, mais quand j'y pense, j'aurais préféré ne jamais la voir. Parce que ça signifierait qu'elle peut encore voler.

Ou alors, elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire que moi. Quelqu'un qui se serve d'elle comme une attraction, ou comme cobaye de laboratoire. L'image de Nami dans une cage me soulève le cœur, et je grimace en secouant la tête, moi aussi.  
Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Elle restera ici autant qu'elle le voudra, et quand elle sera prête, si elle le veut, elle pourra partir. Loin de moi et du monde des hommes, parce qu'il n'y a rien pour elle, ici. Rien qu'une vie humaine.

Nami regarde la lune, toujours ; et moi… je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas trembler. Ça fait presque une heure déjà, et je me transforme en glaçon, à rester comme ça, à la fenêtre, à me peler les fesses. Mais si ça lui plaît, et qu'elle a chaud dans mes mains, alors ça me va.  
Elle me jette un coup d'œil et fait la moue en me voyant glacé jusqu'aux os. Elle agite la main vers la fenêtre et je la referme, avant de ramener le pot sur le comptoir de la cuisine et de déposer la fée dans mon tee-shirt, que je vais poser près du radiateur, sous la vitre et les rayons de la lune. Elle sera bien, ici – je bouge trop quand je dors, j'ai peur de l'écraser. Et je me sentirais vraiment trop mal.

J'éteins les lumières, et je vais m'asseoir dans mon lit, en prenant mon ordinateur sur mes genoux ; elle va dormir, et moi je vais rattraper mon retard – ben, ouais, penser à une fée toute la journée, ça n'aide pas à avoir les idées claires pour suivre le cours.

Nami s'endort, on dirait ; ses yeux papillonnent, sa bouche s'étire en Ô pour bailler, et ses ailes frémissent alors qu'elle se roule en boule, toujours tartinée de sauge. J'espère vraiment que ça va l'aider, même si je reste sceptique.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endors, moi aussi,  
affalé dans mes oreillers,  
mon livre d'économie plaqué sur la figure.

.


	2. Une cohabitation entendue

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

**_La suite, en espérant que le premier chapitre vous a plu :)  
_**

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

**_Un soir de Juin , Paris._**

Je pousse le verrou de la porte et je vais m'affaler sur mon lit, en abandonnant mon sac sur le parquet ; la tête dans l'oreiller, je soupire et je relève le nez pour contempler la copie que j'ai encore dans la main – un huit, que je vais devoir compenser avec une autre matière de l'unité d'enseignement. Galère assurée.

Des petits pas nus résonnent sur la table de chevet, et mon oreiller bouge ; une mèche de mes cheveux s'écarte et des mains minuscules touchent ma joue.

- … salut, Nami.

Je me retourne sur le dos et elle grimpe sur ma joue, en s'asseyant à califourchon sur l'arête de mon nez ; je louche et elle me dévisage, un peu inquiète visiblement.

- T'en fais pas, ça va. Et toi… ?

Elle désigne le fond de l'appartement et je me hisse sur les coudes pour contempler l'espace que je lui ai aménagé sous ma fenêtre. Je lui ai offert un vivarium il y a quelques mois de ça, pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise.

C'est une fée d'été, qui ne supporte pas l'hiver ; la cage de verre lui permet d'être au chaud, pendant le froid, et elle ne met le nez dehors que lorsqu'il fait au moins vingt degrés. J'ai mis du temps à tout comprendre, et j'ai surtout passé un temps fou dans les bibliothèques de la ville pour trouver toute la documentation possible sur les fées. Deux semaines complètes à m'abreuver de toutes les lectures possibles, pour apprendre à prendre soin de la petite créature qui habitait sous mon toit.

… la sauge n'a pas fonctionné comme je le pensais. En une nuit de pleine lune, son corps s'est remis de la plupart de ses blessures à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais ses ailes ne se sont pas réparées. Nami m'a écrit qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais voler, et que je vais devoir me faire aussi à cette idée. Alors…elle reste là. Tant qu'elle est bien, je ne la fais pas partir – ça me ferait… beaucoup trop de peine. Je me suis terriblement attaché à elle, au fil des jours, et la voir quitter l'appartement me laisserait un goût amer dans la bouche.

**_« Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi »_**

C'est avec les quelques amis que j'ai que je rencontre quelques… difficultés. J'élude toujours ma condition personnelle, et je n'invite personne chez moi. Zoro est monté une fois, le mois dernier, pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire en voulant me faire une surprise – je grattais ma guitare avec Nami sur l'épaule, et elle est tombée dans mon tee-shirt quand j'ai fait volte-face au moment où la porte s'est ouverte. J'ai parlementé pendant de longues minutes et, une fois Zoro parti, Nami a voulu savoir pourquoi je cachais son existence.

J'ai voulu lui répondre que je ne voulais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, mais ce n'était pas le bon argument.

Zoro ne lui en ferait pas, alors le problème ne venait pas de là.  
Non…

… j'étais simplement jaloux à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre la voit.

Ace, mon frère, m'a invité à passer les vacances chez lui, en Suède – il fait un froid de canard et si, pour une raison X ou Y, je dois emmener Nami… elle va mourir de froid et ça, c'est non. J'ai esquivé et il m'a dit que dans ce cas, c'est lui qui se pointerait à l'appartement.  
Dans les deux cas, je suis grillé. Si je prétends une petite-copine, il va rappliquer encore plus vite, et si je prétexte le célibat, il va vouloir m'en ramener une pour me caser. Uuuugh. Et si je lui avoue la vérité… non. Je n'ose même pas y penser. C'est déjà assez dément, alors impliquer quelqu'un d'autre… il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne me demande si je ne rêve pas, et que ce rêve soit le plus long qui soit. Six mois entiers.

Nami me montre toujours son vivarium, et je sors de mes pensées pour voir ce qu'elle y a fait. Elle l'a aménagé différemment, et y a fait pousser beaucoup de plantes et de fleurs. Elle a un petit plan d'eau, aussi, et un bout de miroir pour satisfaire son côté coquette. J'ai un coin de mon armoire, pour elle et les vêtements que je lui fais faire – elle me dessine ce qu'elle veut, et je vais voir ma mercière habituelle, ainsi que l'herboriste qui a lui aussi l'habitude de me voir pour des tas de choses.

**_« Depuis mes étagères, elle regarde en l'air »_**

Nami, en bonne fée qu'elle est, fabrique énormément de choses de ses petites mains, et elle utilise un nombre d'herbes et d'huiles impressionnant. Je lui ai installé un coin de mon bureau où elle fait ses mélanges, et je relève souvent le nez pour la regarder travailler sur son petit laboratoire. Souvent, aussi, je la surprends à contempler le ciel. Surtout la lune, quand elle est pleine et brillante. Les fées adorent la pleine lune, la lumière leur plaît et les attire beaucoup ; Nami peut rester toute une nuit à la fenêtre pour la regarder, et je ne la dérange jamais.

J'ai déjà essayé de l'emmener dehors, mais c'a été une très mauvaise idée – les fées n'aiment pas l'air de la ville. Trop pollué, trop lourd, trop… humain. Elle a passé une nuit horrible, malade comme c'est pas permis, et je lui ai promis de ne pas recommencer. C'est comme ça que je lui ai acheté un vivarium, pour qu'elle puisse y recréer le monde qu'elle préfère et où elle a toujours vécu.

Je lui ai demandé où est-ce qu'elle habitait, pour que je puisse la ramener là-bas, mais elle m'a répondu que sans ses ailes, ça ne lui servirait à rien.

… alors elle reste là, et elle se conforme à une vie humaine.

- Tu as planté de nouvelles fleurs… ?

Elle acquiesce et désigne le coin de la cage de verre, près de la fenêtre. Je ne le reconnais pas – ma culture des plantes est encore limitée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nami se laisse glisser sur ma joue et se rapproche de mon oreille, avant de parler le plus fort qu'elle le peut – son corps est si petit que les sons qu'elle émet sont à peine perceptibles, même si elle s'époumone, alors j'essaye toujours d'être le plus silencieux possible quand elle me parle. Je perçois le mot « Anthurium » et je reporte mon attention sur les feuilles pourpres.

… c'est la plante des amoureux.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et elle rougit un peu, embarrassée. Nami serait amoureuse... ? de qui... ? je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a laissé un garçon-fée quelque part, dans leur monde, et je suis triste pour elle... tout en étant jaloux. Je lève une main et je caresse délicatement sa tête de la pulpe du doigt, toujours avec précaution.

- C'est super joli. Y'a une autre plante qui te ferait plaisir… ?

Elle secoue la tête et escalade mon épaule, se hisse sur mon torse et marche sur mon ventre, avant de trépigner un peu. Elle doit avoir faim, je suppose. Ses ailes s'agitent et je me retiens de les toucher – c'est une zone beaucoup trop sensible chez elle. Penser qu'elles sont brisées à jamais me fait de la peine, c'est comme si on lui avait brisé les jambes et qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

Je pense que voler lui manque, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir comme alternative à cette sensation à jamais perdue.

**_« La télévision, en pensant que dehors c'est la guerre »_**

La radio laisse échapper des flashs infos – encore des attentats et des génocides. Le _speaker_ annonce des centaines de décès, et expose les dernières raisons politiques qui amènent les hommes à s'entretuer. Je l'éteins et regarde Nami, pensif, en me demandant à quoi elle peut bien penser. Elle a l'air abattue, mais je sais que ce n'est pas spécialement à cause de ce qu'elle entend. Mais plutôt à cause de moi.

Les fées mangent ce qui est sucré, les fruits et les biscuits. Mais elles consomment principalement des choses immatérielles, selon les contes que j'ai pu lire ces derniers temps : du parfum des mets, des filaments de nuages, des couleurs des saisons. Ça peut paraître étrange, et moi-même je suis encore loin d'être en phase avec cette idée, mais c'est comme ça. Et surtout, surtout…

… les fées se nourrissent de sentiments. Nami est heureuse quand je le suis, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente de vivre ici, avec moi – parce que je ris, parce que je souris toujours, parce que j'écoute de la musique et que je danse en préparant à manger. Parce que je vis, tout simplement, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres humains qui se contentent de vivre leur vie grise et monotone.  
Et c'est pour ça qu'une confiance s'est peu à peu installée entre elle et moi ; je fais attention à elle, et elle sait que je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Et pourtant, le monde dehors la terrifie. Un monde auquel elle n'est pas habituée, un monde trop fade, trop dur, trop violent. Rien qui ne lui correspond, et pourtant, c'est là qu'elle est condamnée à rester, à présent. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi des millions d'hommes se haïssent sans même se connaître, pourquoi des milliers de vies sont sacrifiées chaque jour pour des choses qui n'ont aucune importance…

Alors comme moi, elle regarde le monde mourir à travers un écran, dans les pages des journaux que je lis le matin ou dans les ondes de la chaîne hi-fi.

**_« Elle lit des périodiques divers et reste à la maison »_**

J'essaye de dissiper mon humeur maussade – je ne veux pas que Nami soit aussi déprimée que moi. J'attire son attention et elle m'offre un léger sourire, avant de montrer mon étagère au-dessus du lit. Ben tiens, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je me redresse dans le lit en abandonnant ma mauvaise copie sur le parquet, et je tâtonne pour trouver mon ocarina. C'est un cadeau de ma sœur Robin, elle m'a appris à en jouer et je me débrouille plutôt bien. Et Nami adore ça. Elle aime la musique en général, comme beaucoup de fées, et elle peut passer beaucoup de temps à m'écouter souffler dans mon ocarina. Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux, et elle ne bouge plus, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de jouer.

Je m'installe contre mes oreillers et je joue la première mélodie qui me vient à l'esprit – la berceuse du jeu vidéo Zelda. Nami s'étend sur mon ventre, ferme les yeux, le nez dans mon tee-shirt, et il n'y a plus un seul bruit dans l'appartement, à part celui de l'ocarina. Au vu de sa respiration qui s'apaise… elle s'endort peu à peu.

Combien de temps est-ce que cette situation va durer… ? je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me poser mille et une questions, et Nami ne va pas rester indéfiniment ici, à vivre entre quatre pans de verre en attendant les rayons de pleine lune. Et puis… une fée, combien de temps est-ce que c'est censé vivre, surtout dans un monde comme le mien… ?

Des coups résonnent à ma porte et je sursaute, en lâchant mon ocarina qui manque écraser Nami au passage ; elle se réveille et regarde tout autour d'elle, en se demandant certainement ce qui se passe.  
Étonné d'une visite à cette heure-là – dix-neuf heures bien tassées – je me lève en laissant Nami dans l'oreiller, et je vais ouvrir en entrouvrant la porte.

C'est ma voisine de palier, Boa Hancock. Je la soupçonne de me reluquer un peu trop quand je monte les escaliers, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Elle est bien plus vieille que moi, alors je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle s'entiche d'un ado, mais l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore.  
Elle m'offre un sourire et je sors légèrement sur le palier, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à entrer.

- Salut, Hammock.

- Hancock, Luffy.

- Euh ouais, désolé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose… ?

- Tu aurais du sucre, s'il te plaît ?

… du sucre ? elle en a vraiment besoin, ou c'est un prétexte pour voir si je ne suis pas tout seul chez moi… ?  
J'acquiesce et je retourne dans l'appartement, en faisant signe à Nami de se mettre dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet ; elle obéit et Hancock rentre derrière moi, en observant tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Je fouille dans mes placards et je la vois contempler le vivarium, intriguée.

- … tu as des animaux ?

- Euh, pas vraiment, non. C'est juste de la déco.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Je me retourne et elle désigne la mini-tyrolienne qui relie le vivarium et la cuisine – un truc que j'ai bricolé pour que Nami puisse se ramener à manger sans avoir à tout escalader et manquer se tuer pour trois grains de céréales.  
Je peux passer des heures à la regarder vivre dans le monde géant dans lequel j'évolue ; c'est assez marrant de la regarder lutter, aussi, mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Elle boude et je vais l'aider, bonne poire.

- Un truc pour l'école, mentis-je. Je teste.

- Ah. Et ça… ?

… Nami est… comment dire… bordélique ?

Ses robes traînent sur le dossier de la chaise de mon bureau. Hum. Je sens que la situation est en train de tourner au vinaigre ; ou, tout du moins, à mon désavantage. Hancock est loin d'être stupide, et je dois absolument la distraire pour détourner son attention de ça.

- Y prête pas attention, c'est les fringues des poupées que je vais bricoler pour ma petite sœur, elle aime bien ce qui est fait maison.

- Je peux voir ?

… je. Suis. Nul. Pour. Mentir. Mon pote Usopp fait ça très bien, et moi, je pédale dans la semoule de ma connerie. Et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant, hein ? Je suis grillé si je continue, et Hancock a la curiosité mal placée des filles qui veulent tout savoir, _tout de suite_.  
Bon, on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix, hein…  
Je lui tends le paquet de sucre et ma main effleure la sienne ; elle se détourne aussitôt des petites robes, rougit et me sourit.

… l'idée de merde.

Y'a quelque chose qui est en train de péter un câble complet dans le tiroir du chevet. Ça brille rouge à travers la serrure… Nami qui s'énerve ?

Mais Hancock est trop obnubilée par nos doigts qui se touchent pour y faire attention. Tant mieux, c'est tout ce que je cherchais à éviter.

- Tu me le ramèneras plus tard, j'en ai pas besoin tout de suite.

- Je… d'accord, bafouille-t-elle.

- On se voit plus tard… ?

Ça fume à travers les interstices du tiroir. Nami va faire flamber le chevet, si ça continue. De rage, elle va me planter avec une paire de ciseaux, ou m'enfoncer ses robes dans la gorge pendant que je dors. Ça craint pour mon matricule, on dirait.  
Je reconduis Hancock à la porte et je lui offre un de mes plus beaux sourires pour la faire partir : elle s'éloigne à reculons, un peu gâteuse, et j'attends qu'elle ait disparu au coin du mur pour refermer ma porte et retourner côté chambre.

Je vais ouvrir le tiroir et je trouve Nami, en tailleur, entourée d'un halo rouge qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Sa mauvaise humeur est palpable et j'ai envie de disparaître sous le plancher.  
Rageuse, elle s'extirpe du tiroir et traverse mon lit à grands pas, se laisse glisser le long de la couverture sur le sol, et va grimper à la petite échelle que je lui ai installée sur le flanc de mon bureau. Elle va se poster à la fenêtre, le menton dans les mains, et fixe le soleil encore brillant – c'est l'été et malgré l'heure avancée, il brille toujours.

**_« À la fenêtre, en comptant les heures »_**

Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau et je la pousse doucement du bout de mon crayon ; elle secoue la main et m'enjoint de partir, mais je ne peux décemment pas la laisser dans cet état-là.

- … Nami ?

Elle m'adresse un majeur bien tendu.  
… ça, c'est une mauvaise manie humaine, mais on dirait que ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Je la récupère entre mes doigts et elle glapit – je ne l'entends pas – en brandissant le poing.

- Arrête de bouder ! qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ?!

Elle me donne des coups de pieds et de poings, que je sens à peine, et plante ses dents dans mes phalanges ; elle va se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, et j'essaye de la calmer en lui caressant la tête, mais elle est trop furieuse pour se raisonner.  
Bon, qu'elle se défoule, quand elle aura fini de se comporter de manière aussi puérile, elle m'appellera, hein…

Je vais à la cuisine pour me préparer de quoi manger et je la laisse sur le comptoir, où elle agrippe les céréales de son bol pour me les jeter à la figure. Outré, je lui balance des gouttes d'eau et elle piaille de plus belle.  
Ses cheveux s'agitent alors qu'elle secoue la tête, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver belle, comme ça ; je lui souris et elle écarquille les yeux. Ma réaction doit la surprendre.

- … t'es jalouse ?

Elle vire cramoisie et entreprend de détruire consciencieusement le sac de farine, qui menace de s'écrouler sur mes pieds. Elle cherche les ennuis, on dirait. Je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et elle m'envoie une poignée de farine à la figure ; j'éternue et elle chancelle, avant de tomber sur les fesses.

- Alors… ?

Elle me tourne le dos, drapée dans sa dignité, et je me surprends à être attendri par sa réaction ; je tends la main et je caresse ses cheveux du bout du doigt et, pour toute réponse, elle me frappe pour m'éloigner. Sauf que moi, je ne sens rien, et je suis bien décidé à l'ennuyer aussi. Je la soulève et je l'amène face à moi pour la fixer dans les yeux.

- J'ai fait ça pour qu'elle parte. C'est pas ma copine, alors relax. D'accord ?

- …

Elle me réplique quelque chose que je n'entends pas ; je l'approche de mon oreille et je perçois son souffle, mais elle s'enterre dans un silence buté.

- Comme tu voudras. Tiens.

Je la dépose près de son bol de lait, un truc que j'ai récupéré dans une dinette miniature, et ses céréales pour qu'elle puisse manger, mais sa bouderie va au-delà de ça. Bon, tant pis, j'abandonne – elle mangera quand son ventre la rappellera à l'ordre, ou quand elle aura cessé de faire la tête. Je m'installe à ma table et j'attaque mon sandwich, en la surveillant du coin de l'œil, entre deux regards à mon bouquin ouvert sur la table. Nami me tourne le dos pour boire son lait, et je contemple sa chute de reins, et ses ailes dans son dos nu. Elles brillent à la lumière du soleil, et les reflets qui s'y dessinent m'intriguent.

**_« Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi, et lorsqu'elle prend son déjeuner »_**

Elle s'assoit en tailleur pour grignoter une céréale, et je me marre à voir ses joues se gonfler sous la nourriture qui s'y accumule ; Nami est gourmande, et la regarder manger, c'est tout un numéro. Comme si elle voulait goûter à tout et en même temps.  
Je la regarde tremper le doigt dans le miel et le porter à sa bouche, où il n'y a déjà plus de place.  
Méfiante, elle me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et rougit en voyant que je la regarde en souriant.

- J'te dérange ?

Elle acquiesce et je pouffe de rire, en remettant le nez dans mon sandwich. Ah, Nami… elle va me rendre dingue. Si je ne le suis pas déjà.

Je termine mon repas et je me lève pour me chercher un dessert - un _banana split_. Je m'ouvre une banane dans une assiette et je sors les glaces ; le parfum sucré attire Nami, qui relève le nez de ses céréales pour m'observer. Fraise, vanille, chocolat. Et supplément fraise.  
Je jette des carrés de chocolat dans une casserole et je les fais fondre sur la gazinière, en sentant le regard de Nami sur moi. Je tourne la tête et je la vois en train de fourrer ses mains dans la glace au chocolat, pour en emporter un morceau de son côté. Je la pousse du bout de la spatule et elle m'adresse une série de gestes très compréhensibles : je dois aller me faire foutre, elle revendique sa part de dessert.

- Tu veux pas plutôt du chocolat fondu… ?

Je trempe mon petit doigt dans la casserole et je le lui tends ; elle y passe sa langue et grimace. Ben quoi ? Elle agite frénétiquement la main vers le sucre et je m'insurge.

- Ah non, c'est assez sucré comme ça ! abuse pas, oh !

- … !

Elle me fait ses yeux doux et je craque en une poignée de secondes ; je rajoute une cuillère à soupe de sucre avant de lui faire goûter à nouveau, et elle lève le pouce avant de s'asseoir près de l'assiette. C'est notre grand point commun : la nourriture, surtout sucrée pour elle.  
Je verse le chocolat sur la glace et elle trépigne autour, en attendant que ça refroidisse assez pour y goûter. Je repose la casserole – on la nettoiera avec les doigts plus tard – et j'ouvre le réfrigérateur pour sortir la chantilly.

**_« Elle fait un bruit avec ses ailes grillées et je sais bien qu'elle est déréglée »_**

Nami s'agite encore et tend les mains devant elle pour en recevoir ; d'une pression un peu trop forte, je l'inonde de crème et elle tempête en m'insultant de trucs inaudibles, mais certainement intraduisibles en français.

- Désolé, Nami.

Je lui tends un torchon et elle se débarbouille, en constatant que sa robe est bonne à laver. Bah, elle en a d'autres, non… ?  
… ça n'a pas l'air de l'émouvoir plus que ça, en fait. Elle racle la chantilly sur ses bras et la mange en se fichant bien du reste.

Bon.  
Je nappe le dessert de chantilly et je prends mon arme – ma cuillère – pendant que Nami prend la sienne – ses mains.  
Et mine de rien, c'est fou ce que son petit corps peut contenir ; les fées sont très gourmandes, et Nami ne fait pas exception. Je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois à s'affaler comme une loque, le ventre rond, sur mon oreiller, l'air béate après s'être goinfrée de nourriture.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendue ronfler, mais je suis sûr qu'elle le fait.

Ses ailes s'agitent un peu et crissent en bougeant ; je les regarde, et je vois bien qu'elle ne pourra plus s'en servir, à présent. Il n'y a eu aucune amélioration de ce côté-là depuis ce matin de Décembre où je l'ai trouvée dans une poignée de neige, et comme Nami n'en parle jamais, je ne sais pas si ça lui fait encore autant de peine. Je suppose que oui.  
Est-ce qu'elle s'est résignée à devoir marcher le reste de ses jours… ?

- … dis, Nami…

Elle relève le nez, un peu barbouillée de vanille, et s'essuie la bouche en haussant un sourcil ; une manière de m'inviter à poursuivre.

- … quel âge tu as ?

Elle fronce les sourcils – quoi, c'est pas une question à poser à une fée, ça… ? – et se gratte la tête. Elle va me dire qu'elle a mille ans ou quoi ? Elle me fait signe d'approcher ma main et y dessine des chiffres. 2, 4, 0.

… 240 ? ans ?!

J'écarquille les yeux et elle désigne le calendrier. Je comprends rien. Nami grogne, se plaque une main sur les yeux et se redresse, en traversant le comptoir pour tapoter sur le dessin des lunes.

- Tu es vieille de 240 lunes ?

Elle acquiesce et applaudit ironiquement, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je compte, en divisant par une douzaine de lunes annuelles. Vingt ans, environ, comme moi. Nami revient s'asseoir et reprend sa dégustation, et je la contemple en scrutant les traits de son visage. C'est vrai rapporté à une échelle humaine, elle n'aurait pas l'air si jeune que ça. Et elle n'aurait rien à envie à Hancock physiquement…

Punaise, j'ai l'air d'un pervers, quoi.  
Nami me regarde à son tour, en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment de mon examen.

- … ?

- Rien, rien.

- … !

- … j'te trouve mignonne.

Nami s'étouffe et, inquiet, je pousse son bol d'eau vers elle – lui taper dans le dos serait… dangereux, je pense. Elle y plonge la tête et en émerge haletante, les joues rouges et la respiration précipitée. Et si j'essayais de ne pas la tuer, ça serait pas mal, hein… ?

Elle brandit le poing et me balance un coup de pied bien placé dans le poignet. OK, les compliments, à éviter sous peine de la voir mourir. Ou pas quand elle mange, en tout cas. Je souris et je termine la glace, en lui laissant sa part. Nami me regarde me lever et partir vers la salle de bain, où j'ai besoin de me débarbouiller. Elle s'agite et je l'interroge du regard ; elle me désigne le lavabo et je soupire en la prenant par la taille, pour l'emmener avec moi dans la petite pièce. Je ferme la bonde et je tire de l'eau, où elle s'aventure prudemment en s'appuyant au bord. Va pour un bain.

Je me brosse les dents et elle s'asperge d'eau pour faire partir la chantilly qui colle à sa robe ; elle me fait signe de me retourner et je lève les yeux au ciel, encore une fois. Elle s'énerve et je capitule, et j'entends le clapotis de l'eau pendant qu'elle se déshabille. Je vais me rincer la bouche dans la douche et je lui glisse un regard en coin – mauvaise idée. Je me prends une gerbe d'eau à la figure.  
Elle se coule sous la surface jusqu'au nez et me toise d'un regarde torve et menaçant.

- Tu sais, j't'ai déjà vue toute nue, hein.

Elle plisse les yeux et je souris en lui tendant sa petite serviette – découpée dans un pan de la mienne alors que j'étais en cours, merci Nami – dans laquelle elle s'enroule. Je la reprends dans mes mains et je vide l'eau du lavabo, en la déposant sur la petite étagère, près de ma brosse à dents. Elle se met face au miroir et entreprend de démêler ses cheveux, et moi je la regarde faire, fasciné.

**_« Mais je préfère l'embrasser ou la tenir entre mes doigts »_**

Je me penche et j'embrasse délicatement le sommet de sa tête ; elle la rejette en arrière et me sourit, et tapote le bout de mon nez. Elle se hisse vers moi et embrasse ma joue, mais je le sens à peine : tout juste un effleurement.

- Dodo, après ?

Elle hoche la tête et je passe dans la douche, avant de balancer mes vêtements par-dessus le rideau. J'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau et je laisse le jet me détendre, et l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je pense qu'une douche comme celle-là noierait Nami – le lavabo, c'est plus prudent, à condition de ne pas la laisser se faire aspirer dans la bonde. Je me lave et je sors la tête de la douche pour voir ce que fait Nami – elle se coiffe toujours et son expression est mélancolique, encore.  
Elle doit sûrement s'ennuyer, au fil du temps. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour la distraire… la faire sortir, mais plus loin que Paris. En pleine campagne, là où elle pourra être plus proche de la nature. Le vivarium, ça ne va qu'un temps.

Et alors… quoi ? quand mes études seront terminées… je devrais emménager loin des villes ? Vivre ma vie selon le rythme biologique de Nami… ? M'adapter à elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

Et si je ne suis plus là… qui est-ce qui va s'occuper d'elle ?  
C'est énormément de responsabilités, que je n'ai pas envisagées sous tous leurs angles en prenant Nami sous mon toit. Mais de toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu la laisser mourir sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Alors j'assume.  
Je me savonne les cheveux en fredonnant, et je songe à mes examens qui se terminent demain. La dernière chance pour me rattraper… une dernière soirée de révisions. Le dernier effort avant d'attaquer une nouvelle année en octobre.

Soudain, une voix s'élève dans ma chambre, manquant m'envoyer valser sur le sol de ma douche. Putain, c'est quoi, ça ?!

- Luffy ? mec, t'es là ?

Zoro ?! qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?  
… et merde. J'lui avais promis de passer une heure à lui faire réviser la gestion, j'avais complètement zappé.  
Un bout de rideau s'écarte et je baisse les yeux pour voir Nami se glisser dans le bac de douche, terrifiée.

- Merde, Nami, j'suis à poil… !

- Tu parles à qui ? s'esclaffe une voix derrière la porte.

Je me penche pour la prendre dans ma main et la surélever, loin du jet d'eau qui la fait ressembler à un chaton mouillé. Elle se cramponne à mon pouce en crachant de l'eau, trempée comme une soupe.

- À ton avis ? rétorqué-je. Zoro, sérieux, tu peux pas juste attendre que j'vienne t'ouvrir ?

- Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends, et puis c'bon, t'es pas une nana, c'que t'as entre les jambes j'le vois tous les jours dans mon miroir. Toujours OK pour les révisions ?

- Ouais, ouais, laisse-moi deux minutes, j'arrive.

Je me rince en faisant attention à Nami toujours agrippée à mes doigts, et je sors de la douche en nouant une serviette autour de mes hanches. J'attrape une autre serviette que je noue sur mes cheveux, et Nami s'y cache en attendant que je sorte de la pièce saturée de vapeur.

Zoro m'attend, accoudé au vivarium.  
Merde.

Je laisse échapper ma frustration dans un soupir le plus discret possible, et je vais lui taper dans la main pour le saluer ; il a l'air de se ficher pas mal de ma tenue, et soulève un pack de bières de son bras libre.

- J'ai ramené des munitions. T'es prêt ?

- Ouais, mais j'te mets dehors à vingt-deux heures, j'suis claqué et c'est la dernière interro demain. Tu veux bien aller les mettre au frigo ? souris-je en désignant les bières.

- Ouais, ouais.

Il me tourne le dos et, aussitôt, je retire Nami de son perchoir pour la déposer dans le vivarium, où elle va se cacher en grimpant à un arbre miniature, en se dissimulant sous les branches.  
Et moi qui pensais passer une soirée peinarde… j'espère que notre boucan ne l'empêchera pas de dormir.

Ses ailes frémissent et je regrette, encore une fois, de ne pas pouvoir la voir s'envoler, loin d'ici et des complications d'une vie humaine.  
Je referme le vivarium, baisse la lumière et range discrètement ses vêtements qui traînent ci et là, dans le tiroir du bureau – autant limiter les questions. Je vire ma serviette et j'enfile caleçon et jean derrière le paravent, pendant que Zoro décapsule deux bouteilles de brune.

Va pour les ultimes révisions, alors.

**_« Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi qui voudrait voler mais ne le peut pas... »_**

. . . . .

**_Quelques jours plus tard, un soir de Juin, Paris._**

- Aaaaace, merde, déconne paaas !

Mon frère me stresse à un niveau… je vais le tuer, s'il continue comme ça ! Nami doit sentir que je suis nerveux, elle relève la tête de mon livre qu'elle est en train de lire et me dévisage avec inquiétude. Je lui souris et elle fronce les sourcils, loin d'être convaincue.

Ace vient dans deux jours et je ne sais toujours pas comment est-ce que je vais me débrouiller pour lui cacher l'existence de Nami – lui non plus, je sais qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, même s'il va penser que l'avion lui a grillé les synapses, mais… encore une fois, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre la voit me rend jaloux.

- Mais j'peux pas, j'ai pas l'temps, j'te dis, j'dois chercher du taf' pour cet été et c'est vraiment la loose dans Paris… j'en sais rien, moi, va crécher chez M'man… !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir mentir par omission, mais ça ne durera pas toute une vie, c'est certain. Nami se lève et traverse le lit pour me caresser le dessus de la main – mon humeur la rend tendue, et Ace pense que je fais simplement l'élève modèle.  
Ben, ouais, quand il est là, c'est le foutoir. Je bois, je fume, comme tout étudiant fêtard et indiscipliné qui se respecte, et mon frère ne va certainement pas me mettre le holà : il a toujours été le premier à faire un bordel de tous les diables en cours et pour lui, la fac d'économie, c'est une vaste blague.

- N'importe quoi, grogné-je en l'entendant me demander si je lui cache un petit copain. J'suis pas homo, j'l'ai jamais été, alors m'emmerde pas. Mais nooon, arrête un peu de m'faire suer… !

Il viendra, que je le lui interdise ou pas. Et cette andouille est capable de passer par l'appartement d'à-côté pour atteindre ma fenêtre, j'en suis sûr ; c'est une tête brûlée, et quand il a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Comme Nami, tiens…  
Elle escalade ma cuisse et s'y assoit, en levant la tête vers moi pour plonger ses yeux noisette dans les miens. J'essaye de la rassurer d'un sourire, mais elle se contente de tapoter mon jean dans un geste apaisant.  
Je caresse ses ailes sans vie et pousse un lourd soupir – Ace me casse les pieds et je suis sur le point de craquer, comme quand j'étais gosse et que je piquais des crises de nerfs quand il m'asticotait trop.

- Ace, ta gueule ! c'est pas parce que tu tires les gonzesses que tu veux que tu dois te mêler d'ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle !

Nami écarquille les yeux et je sens que mon langage l'offusque.  
Elle doit se demander de quoi je parle, à moins que les fées ne soient au courant de ce genre de relations… ? argh, j'dois arrêter de passer pour un pervers, je ressemble à mon frère, là… !

- NON ! Tu viens pas, c'est t-…

La tonalité répond à mes protestations. Putain, c'est pas vrai ! furieux, je balance mon téléphone sur ma table – j'ai quarante-huit heures pour me creuser la tête et me sortir de ce guêpier. Je ne vais quand même pas mettre Nami dehors ?! et si elle se faisait… j'sais pas, moi, bouffer par un chat… ?! ou pire : si elle tombait sur un autre humain, et qu'il lui faisait du mal… ?

Non.  
Inconcevable.

Je ne peux pas lui faire quitter l'appartement. Je me retourne pour chercher Nami du regard et je la vois recroquevillée dans mon tee-shirt, la mine basse. Mon énervement doit la perturber, elle qui est si sensible aux sentiments qui émanent de moi.

- J'suis désolé d'avoir crié, Nami…

Je m'étends dans mes draps et je l'amène à moi pour la laisser se faire une place sur mon oreiller, près de ma tête ; elle grimpe dessus et me contemple de ses grands yeux, avec l'air de me demander ce qui ne va pas.

- … mon grand frère va venir ici, et je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe mal, tu comprends… ? les gens… comprendraient pas.

Nami fait la moue et montre la fenêtre ; elle aussi, elle pense à partir, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je secoue la tête, avant de basculer sur le dos et de plaquer mes mains sur mes yeux, consterné par la situation dans laquelle je me suis embourbé.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant, hein ? je suis au pied du mur.

J'abrite une fée chez moi, si je la laisse tomber elle meurt, et si je la garde, alors… je vais au-delà de très gros ennuis. Ace tiendra sa langue, j'en suis à peu près certain, mais un jour, quelqu'un finira par le savoir aussi et ça… ça serait vraiment le drame.  
Déjà, avec Zoro, c'avait failli tourner au vinaigre : il pensait que j'abritais des tortues ou des serpents, mais le vivarium était vide au premier regard. Il avait fini par trouver les petites robes et le mini-laboratoire sur mon bureau, et le reste de la soirée avait fini en interrogatoire de la Gestapo – avec la lumière dans les yeux et tout le toutim, un truc de fou.

Je m'en étais sorti avec des excuses fumeuses de poupées pour Robin et il l'avait à peu près avalée, mais cette histoire n'était pas terminée, il allait revenir à la charge vu que nos examens étaient terminés. Il avait tout l'été pour me questionner, et moi, j'allais m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le marasme de ma connerie.  
Et de mes mensonges.

- Quel merdier, murmuré-je.

Elle s'approche de mon oreille et sa voix à peine audible me dit qu'elle doit quitter le vivarium, qu'elle m'a assez causé d'ennuis comme ça. Je me tourne sur le côté et voir son air résigné me donne un coup au cœur.

Et je me sens terriblement idiot.

Nami ne m'appartient pas, elle a le droit de partir, elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, mais…  
… moi, je l'aime trop pour la laisser s'en aller.

- Non, reste… ! j'vais trouver une solution, je…

Elle secoue la tête et je l'attrape dans ma main pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le vivarium. Elle me jette un regard noir mais ça m'est bien égal.

- … j'veux pas que tu partes… !

Je caresse sa joue de mon pouce, et Nami tente de se dégager, encore, mais avec moins de conviction, je le sens à son corps qui se tortille entre ses doigts.  
Il faut qu'elle reste, je vais arranger tout ça, et m'assurer qu'Ace ne viendra pas mettre son nez jusque-là. J'aime mon frère, vraiment ; ça me ferait plaisir de le voir, il me manque, mais…

… j'aime Nami encore plus.

Je me suis habitué à elle, à sa présence, ses sourires et ses bouderies ; à son odeur, quand elle s'endort sur l'oreiller, la tête dans mes cheveux – une autre habitude qu'elle a prise de dormir avec moi, au risque de se faire écraser dans son sommeil, puisque je remue comme pas possible quand je dors. Mais dans mes rêves, je dois bien savoir qu'elle est là, parce que je ne bouge pas…

- Nami… s'il te plaît… fais-moi confiance… !

Elle se frotte les yeux et je vois ses larmes briller sur ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure… ?  
Je la rapproche de moi et son visage revient à mon oreille.

- … et si j'étais comme toi, est-ce que ça serait mieux… ? murmure sa voix.

- Nami… tu peux pas être comme moi… il faut que tu te fasses une raison.

- Mais si c'était le cas ? insiste-t-elle.

Et moi, je doute.  
Si Nami était comme moi… est-ce que les choses seraient plus simples ? est-ce que je pourrais l'assumer et la laisser rester ici… ? et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait, hein ?  
Et moi… qu'est-ce que _je_ ferais ?

… je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je suis amoureux de ce petit bout de femme, et tout ça ne mène à rien.

Amoureux d'une fée… c'est le comble de l'ironie : amoureux de ce qui n'existe que dans l'imagination des enfants et dans les contes pour les adultes qui ne veulent pas grandir.  
Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas Peter Pan, je n'en ai pas le syndrome, et je ne vais pas pouvoir rester coincé dans cette impasse pendant un temps infini.

- … oui, ça serait mieux, concédé-je en sentant mes joues rougir.

Nami se mord la lèvre et s'allonge dans l'oreiller, dans la pénombre du soleil qui se couche ; il est tard, ma dispute m'a mis les nerfs en pelote et j'ai terriblement envie de dormir, pour oublier tout ça et voir si la nuit m'amène les réponses dont j'ai besoin. Nami semble du même avis que moi, quand je la vois se pelotonner dans le tee-shirt que je lui ai laissé, la manche ramenée sur sa tête. Je tire le drap sur mes épaules et je me mets en chien de fusil, avant de fermer les yeux en emportant l'image de ma petite fée qui s'endort près de moi.

.  
Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent, au petit matin.

Mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir, et la chaleur du lit ne me donne pas envie de sortir de ma couverture. Mon cœur bat doucement, encore ensommeillé, lui aussi, et ma respiration est lente. Mes sens s'éveillent à leur tour, et mon odorat m'amène une odeur sucrée et fruitée ; un parfum de mandarine, celui de Nami, qui doit être endormie près de moi, comme toujours.  
La fenêtre devait être encore ouverte, j'entends les oiseaux qui piaillent dans l'aurore qui se lève, au milieu des bruits de voiture, de klaxons lointains et du vent, qui frappe les étages des immeubles haussmanniens.

Je me retourne sur le ventre et je soupire, en laissant les rayons de l'astre réchauffer mon dos nu. Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je fais… ? je déménage, je pars et j'emmène Nami ? ou je la laisse tenter de vivre par elle-même, au milieu de ce monde de géants… ?

Je tends le bras pour la trouver dans mon tee-shirt, et mes doigts rencontrent une épaule nue, couverte par une cascade de cheveux.  
Une épaule beaucoup plus grande que celle que je touche le matin à mon réveil.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je braille en manquant m'étaler tête la première hors du lit ; haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, cette fois, je me reprends et je regarde, les yeux ronds, la silhouette nue sous mon drap, étendue à mes côtés.  
Nami a la tête dans l'oreiller et me contemple de ses yeux bruns, intimidée.

- … N-N-N-N-Nami… ?! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

- Moi… ? rien. J'ai juste fait un vœu pour moi, murmure-t-elle en rougissant. Ça change de tous ceux que j'ai fait pour toi.

Ébahi, je me redresse et je touche ses longs cheveux roux, en ayant l'envie folle de me pincer.  
Une fée, d'accord. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour vraiment réaliser ce que ça représentait, et maintenant que je m'étais fait à l'idée… la voilà _humaine_ ?!

- Un _vœu _?!

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle… chuchote Nami en se rapprochant de moi. Je voulais être comme toi… et on dirait que quelqu'un m'a entendue.

- Attends, non, c'est pas possible, là c'est trop, c'est… c'est dingue… !

- Plus dingue que de trouver une fée sur le bord de sa fenêtre… ?

- Mais tu… tu peux pas… ! t'es une fée ! tu…

J'hallucine.  
Encore une fois.

Et je me rends compte que Nami me regarde comme si j'allais la rejeter. Comme si j'allais lui dire que cette fois, c'était la goutte de trop, et qu'elle devait quitter ma vie pour ne plus y remettre les pieds. Elle a l'air terriblement angoissée.  
Je réalise alors que la fille minuscule dont je suis tombé amoureux est là, avec moi, et qu'elle vient de renoncer définitivement à ce qu'elle était pour se matérialiser dans mon monde.

Nami vient d'abandonner tout ce qui faisait sa vie pour se conformer à mes règles, mes codes et les usages de cet univers de géant où elle n'a presque jamais vécu… et moi, je suis là, à rester comme deux ronds de flan. Je me frotte les yeux et je la dévisage encore une fois, pas encore très sûr de ne pas rêver en Technicolor.

- … ce n'est… peut-être pas ce que tu attendais, bredouille-t-elle, embarrassée.

Bien sûr que si. Elle est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.  
Je me rapproche encore et nos souffles se mélangent. Elle a l'air craintive, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas… me plaire ou me convenir. Comme si c'était possible…

Curieux, je lève une main et j'empaume son visage – c'est doux, chaud. Sa joue est ronde et sa peau soyeuse sous mes doigts.  
Mes doigts glissent dans son cou, longent son épaule et viennent caresser son dos ; nu, lisse et courbé… mais pas d'ailes. Nami est devenue une femme telle que mon monde la conçoit… juste pour moi. Pas pour elle, pas pour d'autres… moi seul.

Doucement, ses mains se posent sur moi et explorent les recoins de mon torse nu ; ses yeux balayent mon corps et je me sens à nu sous son regard, alors que je la découvre moi aussi au fur et à mesure du mouvement de mes doigts. Je retrace ses formes, en me demandant par quel moyen est-ce que son corps a pu changer à ce point.

… comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça, moi… ? Dire que tout à coup… je me retrouve avec une fille que personne n'a jamais vue, qui ne vient de nulle part, qui n'a aucun nom et qui est née d'un rire d'enfant… ? la légende, c'est beau, ça fait rêver, mais en vrai…

Tout est encore plus compliqué, en réalité.  
Nami doit sentir mon mal-être, et ses yeux affolés cherchent les miens.

- … tu ne veux plus de moi… ?

- … quoi ? m'inquiété-je.

- Fais pas celui qui sait pas, je sais très bien que tu… ressens quelque chose pour moi, mais je… je supporterais pas que tu me dises de m'en aller mainten-…

Elle se tait quand ma bouche frôle la sienne dans un baiser léger, et ses mains s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux ; je l'enlace, nos lèvres se trouvent et son corps se colle au mien, alors que notre étreinte révèle enfin ce que nos peaux se sont chuchotées au fil des dernière semaines.  
Je ferme les yeux, en savourant la douceur de son baiser et son souffle mêlé au mien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu des siècles pour ça, et mon cœur fait un vacarme impossible dans ma poitrine, en écho à celui de Nami, que j'entends aussi distinctement que le mien.

Délicatement, je dessine ses courbes de mes mains et un sourire étire mes lèvres.

- … quoi ? murmure-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Rien… je suis juste heureux.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, en me demandant si la mercière ne va pas me prendre pour un fou,  
avec les mensurations que je vais lui ramener.

.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
